<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gucci by Rosey_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432209">Gucci</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach'>Rosey_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>David &amp; Patrick Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothing prompt, dialogue only.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>David &amp; Patrick Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gucci</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honey?”</p><p>“Upstairs!”</p><p>“Oh, well, hello, Mr Brewer!”</p><p>“Hi. How was your day? Did the meeting with Mr Higgins go well, did he sign?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, it all went very well. Mr Higgins and his alpacas make the 42nd vendor for Rose Apothecary. Now to more interesting matters…is that not my Gucci sweater?!”</p><p>“Oh, um, yes. The one I bought you for your Birthday.”</p><p>“Two years ago, yes, I remember, sweetheart. So…is there any particular reason that you are wearing it?”</p><p>“I, uhh, I missed you, and this sweater has always been one of my favourites.”</p><p>“That’s sweet, but it is also a lie. I know your top 5 favourites of my sweaters by heart, and this is not one of them.  It is, in fact, not even in the top 10.”</p><p>“Jesus, David, I cannot believe you know <em>my</em> top 10 of<em> your</em> favourite sweaters.  Even I don’t know the contents of that list!”</p><p>“It’s a gift.  Anyway, try again.”</p><p>“Well maybe I just fancied trying one of your <em>outfits; </em>after all, it’s not like you have never worn my clothes before..!”</p><p>“Honey, that was years ago, and for a very specific reason. Why won’t you tell me?”</p><p>“It’s nothing. I just saw it and thought I’d try it on.”</p><p>“Why, though?”</p><p>“David! I don’t know, okay? I just thought it might be something new for me to try, and this sweater is quite ‘me’ while remaining totally ‘you’ and your very <em>specific</em> brand.” </p><p>“That sweater is not ‘you’.  It has too much white, which washes out your already pale skin.”</p><p>“Thanks for the reminder!”</p><p>“I also know for a fact you would never be comfortable wearing something that cost $1000!”</p><p>“WHAT?! You told me when I ‘bought’ this for your birthday it was on sale for $450?!”</p><p>“Calm down. It was on sale, for that exact price.  Kudos for remembering.”</p><p>“Well, I am the numbers guy.”</p><p>“I just meant, it is <em>worth</em> $1000, and wearing it outside the house would literally make your skin crawl. Am I wrong?”</p><p>“No, no, you’re not wrong.”</p><p>“So, I go back to my original question. Why are you wearing my Gucci rhombi-jacquard pattern wool sweater?”</p><p>“David, I, I just thought I might try something new. Mix things up a bit.”</p><p>“Never in the 8 years I have known you have you ever wanted to ‘mix things up a bit’. You are Patrick Brewer, who wears mid-range straight leg denim and an array of blue button up shirts. The most I have ever known you ‘mix it up', is to swap from blue to another coloured shirt.”</p><p>“Exactly! It’s about time, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Honey, where is this coming from? I love you, for you. In every shade of blue known to man!”</p><p>“I told you it was nothing.”</p><p>“This is not nothing Patrick. What’s up? Please tell me?”</p><p>“I am sick of people assuming I’m straight, even when we’re together! I think people just think we are business partners or co-workers.”</p><p>“Well, we are both of those things…”</p><p>“Yes but you are also my husband and I am proud of you and us and I want people to see us a pair. I just thought if we <em>matched</em> a little better…”</p><p>“I’m going to stop you there. It does not matter at all what ‘other people’ think, we know who and what we are to each other, our friends and family know, and that is all that matters. I love you, Patrick. Please don’t ever change.”</p><p>“Thank you, baby, you always know what to say to make me feel better. I love you too, for you, and please never, ever change, David Rose.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>